powerpuffpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Ryuta Torabo
Ryuta Torabo also known to his former ego, Fever Master is a supporting character (Former Antagonist) in the series. He originated by the japan,Toei Animation. Section Heading Beware the Hair There was a man named Ryuta who are urgent at work due to his manager solicitation. Later, that night, he wish to have break for awhile, dreaming he was in disco but he couldn't afford to do it because of his work. Suddenly a black aura approach him without he noticing. That night, the group of businessman and his manager when into a disco with Ryuta being a servant of his boss. When he was able to get some drinks he almost accidentally drop it (Lucky a man catch), but able to go in front of disco stage were he started transform to being a Fever Man. And yet, Fever Man dancing in front of the people were all of them got surprised to him. And be able to join him in dancing, Fever Man blast all the people in the disco so that they could join him. Same goes to the girls who are rarely posting but Fever Man got them first. Everything is under what he deserve when suddenly he saw someone interrupting the dance so what Fever man did is to blast him. Because he under control now by Fever man. He has no choice just to dance with them. When Ken is mental illness because the man who dance with him spin him. He got step to the ward and be able to stop the music. Fever man got curios what just happen. He didn't know that the girls in his way to beat him in single blow. The next day, all the employees got curious on how Ryuta manager like him so much than before. They keep wonder until the end of this episode wouldn't be able to explain. Media *Anime **''Appearance:'' *** Episode 29,30 (Actual Appearance) ***Episode 52 (Cameo) Personality Ryuta is a kind working man who often listen to his boss.PPGZ Episode 29:Beware the Hair He doesn't seem complain in front of his boss only when he was alone.PPGZ Episode 29:Beware the Hair When transform into his monster form. His personality change into cheerful and energetic person who always thinking dance. And when someone interfere the dance, Fever saw anger side of him and blast that person in order for him to join with others victim by him.PPGZ Episode 29:Beware the Hair Appearance Ryuta hair is semi bald and his skin is fair, black eyes, and large lips. He actually wear elegant blue suit, with the jacket left unbuttoned and the loose pants held up by a dark colored belt, over a lighter shirt with a zebra-striped tie around the neck, plus dark shoes. Fever Monster As a monster, Ryuta has round face, pale skin, violet eyes, large red nose and mouth, and last is his curly red hair that has sign of 777 in the middle. He actually wear similar to a clowns. Quote *''"Yay! Fever, Fever!"PPGZ Episode 29:Beware the Hair *"Dance! Dance is my life!"PPGZ Episode 29:Beware the Hair Power and Abilies PPGZ ENEMY ABILITIES.jpg PPGZ ENEMY ABILITIES 3.jpg|Fever power come from PPGZ ENEMY ABILITIES 2.jpg PPGZ effect.jpg|Fever power effect on Miss Bellum, Mayor, and Professor Utonium As being influence by black aura, Ryuka has saw an abilities to blast someone that turns them similar his appearance although the clothes are fully yellow and curly red hair. And because he blast them that change their clothes, he can now fully control them whatever he desire (only the body not minds). Trivia *In the English dub of the serious, Ryuta Torabo named suddenly change to Mike Wilson samething with his former monster form were it's named come from his first name with the added of (Dyno), Dyno-''Mike. References }} Category:Male Category:Original Characters Category:Powerpuffgirls z Category:Formerly Antagonist Category:Monster Category:Supporting Characters